


no need to play pretend (something I've never known)

by KnownGoon



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Characters with No Chill at All, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, is this a crack fic?, kind of, little bit of pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnownGoon/pseuds/KnownGoon
Summary: To be honest, Auston wouldn't have notice if not for the fact that he's really close to Mitch in the couch.Someone in the screen gets almost naked and Mitch says “god, I'm so gay”.





	no need to play pretend (something I've never known)

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what is this, mostly a bunch of words, me making fun of the chill facade and smut. 
> 
> Thanks to PJ for reading this and making sure there wasn't terrible mistakes.
> 
> English isn't my first language, if you notice something weird is probably because of that.
> 
> Title comes from Toothbrush by DNCE, which is the reason I started this

 

It starts because they're watching Magic Mike, and in retrospective, that should've been Auston’s first clue.

 

Auston has no idea why they're watching that movie, it was on Netflix and Mitch said “hey, that looks fun” and soon they were sitting with take out watching Channing Tatum and a bunch of other guys without shirts.

 

Mitch is running commentary through the movie, which is a normal thing he does; Auston is kind of used to it by now and tunes out a little if the movie is really interesting. To be honest, Auston wouldn't have notice - Mitch says it out loud but it's almost a whisper- if not for the fact that he's really close to Mitch in the couch.

 

Someone in the screen gets almost naked and Mitch says “god, I'm so gay”.

 

Auston realizes at the same time that Mitch does, the words hanging in the air, and both of them suddenly tense where they're sitting. The words are passing through Auston’s mind, trying to find something to say; the thing about coming out is that it can be a big deal or he can accept it as chill as he can and move on. And because Auston is constantly going for the ‘chill aesthetic’ he responds with:

 

“Same”

 

For a moment, neither says a thing, both trying to process what just happened and the Mitch speaks.

 

“Wait, for real?”

 

“I mean” Auston shrugs like it's not a big deal, and it kind of isn't “I'm bi? I like both so”

 

“Dude! Me too!” And Mitch sounds so excited, like this is the biggest news he's heard in weeks.

 

“Oh, that's cool”

 

“Yeah,  I was kinda of nervous when I said that out loud? Not because I thought you were homophobic!” Mitch suddenly looks at him, scared that he offended Auston “it's just…”

 

“It's just hockey” finishes Auston, because he gets it. Hockey is its own world with weird not spoken rules, and suddenly coming out to your teammate breaks a few of them.

 

“Yep” says Mitch “hockey”

 

And just like that, Mitch and Auston came out to each other on his couch  a Tuesday night while watching a strippers movie.

 

* * *

 

 

It doesn't become a thing, it's not like they talk about boys -they didn't talk about girls to begin with- or about being bisexual in the league. Every now and then they would drop a comment about someone being hot, but it's nothing. And even after that, Auston feels comfortable knowing someone knows, that Mitch knows because it's his best friend and he doesn't need to have secrets with him.

 

That's why it's a surprise when one night, while they're watching hockey, Mitch just starts talking about it.

 

“Jesus, that was so fucking hot”

 

“What?” Asks Auston

 

“That goal? Like the whole play was just hot “ it's pretty normal to think a play or a move was cool, they're hockey players they can recognize when something is good, but Mitch keeps talking “It's, like some plays Sid does are just hot? He's hot but that and the ice stuff he does, dude, I get speechless”

 

Mitch doesn't get ‘speechless’, he doesn't know when or how to shut up.

 

It's not like Auston hasn't thought about it, he wouldn't tell you his type is ‘hockey players’ but he _appreciates_ the good looking guys in the league. The hockey ability is different, he never thought of it as hot, not until now.

 

“Was that weird?” asks Mitch after a couple of minutes of Auston not saying anything.

 

“No, no!” answers Auston “it's just I never really considered hockey skills as hot”

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Yeah”

 

“How?” Mitch looks honestly surprised about this.

 

“Nobody ever told me hockey was hot?” It's an answer but sounds more like a question.

 

“Auston Matthews, are you telling me that of all your hookups and partners, nobody ever told you they were going to blow you cause  your hockey was hot?”

 

“No” says Auston and it sounds a little defensive, either because Mitch just implied that he hooks up a _lot_ or because nobody ever called him hot.

 

“Dude” and Mitch is staring kind of in awe and surprised.

 

Auston shrugs trying to make like it's not a big deal. He's gonna die trying to be chill. “I guess my hockey is not hot enough”

 

“Bro, what? No!” And now Mitch is the one who looks offended “your hockey is super hot”

 

Auston is looking at him and maybe Mitch wasn't gonna say it cause he's blushing really hard. It's cute.

 

“I mean, like I play with you and sometimes when you're on the ice you do this stuff “ Mitch moves his hand like doing a demonstration “where you just go and score. It's hot. Like objectively speaking”

 

And well, now Auston is thinking about hockey plays that could count as hot. He only can think of that time Mitch went through like 4 players and scored; he was surprised when it happened but yeah, he can see now that it was hot.

 

“I mean, I'm just surprised this hasn't come up before for you?” Mitch keeps talking, more like rambling at this point “cause I would have offered to blow you just for how hot were some games”

 

And it looks like Mitch brain finally catched with his mouth cause he shuts up suddenly. The weight of the conversation settles on both.

 

Auston doesn't know what to say because Mitch basically told him he'd blow him cause his hockey is hot and Auston would be lying if he said the image isn't appealing.

 

Mitch is a fun guy, he's enthusiastic about everything, happy and that is something Auston really likes; it's like  the sunshine, warm and cozy. But he's also cute and hot, he's a hockey player, his body is attractive and he's  really handsome.

 

Having sex with Mitch? Yeah, that sounds like something he'd like to do.

 

“Yeah” and whoa, Auston has to clear his throat a little because sounds raspy “I see how it can be hot” and then “I'd blow you for some of the goals of this season”

 

Mitch looks startled, Auston knows he's definitely blushing, but he just admitted that he would blow Mitch too, and this is not the kind of conversation he thought he’d be having today.

 

“You would?” Asks Mitch, half laughing as if it's not big deal, but he looks guarded, like he's expecting Auston to laugh and say this was a joke. He could, they'll both laugh and forget about it, except…

 

“Yeah” and Auston is making sure to look Mitch in the eye, to assure him he's not fucking with this.

 

They don't do anything. They go back to watch the game, both red in the face and breathing a little heavy. But it's an open offer, there to take if wanted.

 

* * *

 

 

They play Washington, and they destroy them. It's one of those games, where everything just goes right, and they score and score and keep scoring. It's amazing, and when the game is over everyone is so high in energy and adrenaline, that the obvious thing to do is go out and drink.

 

He has no idea how they got to the bar, someone who knows someone knows about the bar and so they go, not all of them but most of the guys are up for a drink and it's nice to spend time with the team like this.

 

After a while, guys start leaving, others are just drinking until they die (Willy and Kappy) and others are up dancing somewhere (Brownie), and because everything is a chaos, Auston doesn't notice Mitch until he's sliding in the seat next to him.

 

“Matts!” Auston wants to say the enthusiastic greeting is because of the alcohol but that's just Mitch’s normal self.

 

“Mitch, enjoying your night?” Auston says, smiling and teasing.

 

“Of course, how about you mister ’4 points’?” Mitch says with a big smile, the proud one.

 

“Amazing” and Auston knows he's blushing a little, he's sitting in the middle of a bar, staring at Mitch Marner and smiling like an idiot. But he's happy.

 

Suddenly, Mitch gets this intense flash in his eyes, more determined. Mitch gets closer and Auston it's hyper aware of how close they are, Mitch basically on his lap. _Fuck_.

 

“Tonight was amazing, _you_ were amazing” Mitch bites his lip, thinking, but continues “it was hot”

 

Oh, _OH_. The conversation of a couple of weeks ago comes crashing down: admitting they wanted to have sex with each other but also offering. Whatever happens, Auston is sure he isn't gonna survive.

 

After a couple of seconds of his realization, Auston swallows and very eloquently answers “yeah?”

 

Mitch nods and now Auston can recognize the emotion in his eyes: want. Mitchy wants him, and isn't that a whole new realization?.

 

“Want to come back to the hotel?” Asks Auston, because fuck if he's gonna let this opportunity slip.

 

Mitch gets off the table and soon Auston is following. They wait enough to tell the other guys they're leaving but after that they basically run out of the bar.

 

The bar is close enough to the hotel, just two or three streets away. They walk close, not saying anything, still  feeling the electricity of their conversation.

 

Mitch and Auston don't always room together, but Auston is seriously thanking whatever thing made them do it today, because as soon as they enter the room Mitch throws himself at him and kisses him.

 

It's messy and enthusiastic, which makes sense for Mitch. Once Auston starts participating too, the kiss gets better, Auston actually deepens it.

 

“God, you're so hot” Mitch says, while Auston is trailing kisses through his neck, trying very hard to not leave marks (even if he wants to) “your hockey is hot”

 

“You're not bad yourself” answers Auston. He's sure that would have been a cool answer if not for the fact that he was breathing heavy and kind of moaning.

 

Auston tugs Mitch's shirt out of the way, and then he takes off his.

 

“I know I see you naked every day, but I swear you're 100% hotter right now” says Auston. He thinks that's a compliment.

 

Mitch blushes harder and kisses him again.

 

They make out in the entrance of the room for a while until Mitch starts to rut against his thigh. Mitch suddenly stops, looks at him and says: “I want to blow you”

 

Auston kind of whines.

 

“Yes, please” there goes all the chill and cool image Auston had, fuck it, he thinks it's worth it for Mitch.

 

Auston drags Mitch to the bed, if a blow job is happening he needs to be in a soft surface, either way he's gonna fall to the floor.

 

Mitch works fast with Auston’s pants and gets them down along with his underwear. Mitch is staring at his dick which is a little unnerving.

 

“Fuck” is all Mitch says before licking the tip. Auston moans, he's only human.

 

“Mitch, fuck, fuck” Auston swears he has more vocabulary than the words ‘fuck’, ‘god’ and ‘Mitch’.

 

“I love how fucking thick you are” says Mitch before taking half his dick in his mouth.

 

“Uggg” Auston threads his fingers through Mitch hair before pulling a little, which earns him a moan from Mitch that he can feel through his dick “you looks so good like this” finally can say Auston “on your knees and with my dick in your mouth , you look so hot”

 

Auston feels like his words only encourage Mitch, who starts bobbing his head faster and starts to work with his hand the part he can't with his mouth.

 

And then, Mitch does something with his tongue that has Auston basically screaming. It gets Auston close to his orgasm, and he’d feel embarrassed that he isn't gonna last long, but this is probably the hottest thing he has ever experienced, so no shame here.

 

“Mitch” he moans “Mitch, I'm close, so close, don't stop baby” Auston barely registers his words, he's more focused on the wet and warm of Mitch's mouth and the pleasant feeling in the low of his stomach.

 

Mitch gets off his dick, still jerking him off and starts giving him little licks all over his dick, sucking the tip before going down again. Auston thrusts a little, and comes, pulling Mitch hair and gripping the blanket.

 

When Auston’s brain cells start working again, he feels Mitch stand and then he straddles him.

 

“That was so hot” Mitch says and kisses him. Auston puts an arm around him, and then feels Mitch jerking himself off.

 

“You were so good” whispers Auston, Mitch hiding  his face on Auston’s  neck and moaning there “sucking my dick like you were hungry for it” Mitch whines “so pretty, you looked so beautiful Mitch, I wanted to hold you face and fuck it” and apparently that's what makes it because Mitch emits a high moan and Auston feels Mitch's come hitting his stomach.

 

Both are breathing hard, limbs tangled and come getting dry.

 

“That was so good” Mitch says “Jesus, I can't feel my legs”

 

“I hope because of the orgasm and not because your knees hurt” Auston answers.

 

“I wasn't on my knees long enough to hurt” and now Mitch is fucking chirping.

 

“I liked your mouth more when it was sucking my dick  and not talking” retails Auston.

 

“Oh my god, you're a fucking asshole” and then both start laughing really hard. Even after orgasming they're still chirping each other. Auston feels really freaking good.

 

* * *

 

 

Turns out, having sex with Mitch is awesome, probably Auston's best idea since starting hockey.

 

It's fun, not just because they reach their orgasms and that's great, but because it really is fun, Auston is happy and it's new experiences and they're getting to know each other in a more intimate way: sometimes they hit each other by accident, one time Willy called and they had stop cause it would have been weird, and on another occasion Mitch sent him a dick pic when Auston was hanging out with Freddie; it was a close call and Auston had to leave five minutes after because he couldn't stop thinking about Mitch's dick.

 

So it’s fun and easy and Auston is dying a little because they never gave it a name. It's sex, and they're friends but they do cuddle and kiss, but their friends don't know (he’s ignoring Willy’s pointed stares at them) and they hang out all the time and get each other off, and after they just relax. So yeah, they're something.

 

Auston would ask, he honestly would, but “avoiding awkward situations and feelings” is basically his second name, in a weird way he is still trying to impress people (Mitch), and if Mitch is chill and going with whatever they have, Auston is going to go with it too.

 

Everything is going to be okay, nothing to panic about

 

* * *

 

 

Nothing is okay, Auston knows it, and it's his fault.

 

The plan about keeping things chill lasts a week. Apparently, the more you think about ignoring your feelings the more you actually  think about them, which is how Auston finds out that he likes Mitch, like I-want-to-hold-your-hand-and-lazy-make-out-and-call-you-mine kind.

 

To be honest, Auston knew he liked Mitch, I mean he's having sex with the guy on the regular, and he likes spending time with him. But it's a little difficult to figure out your feelings about someone when you're with them 20/7, there's a lot of thinking to do and hypothetical scenarios. But Auston knows, and now he has to figure out what to do about his situation.

 

As he sees it he can:

  1. tell Mitch how he feels and hope he returns the feelings
  2. ignore his feelings, and keep the thing with Mitch until inevitably ends
  3. go back to Switzerland and ignore everything happened



 

Third option is very attractive.

 

It's difficult for Auston now that he knows, he wants to take Mitch's hand when they're driving from practice, lean in and kiss his cute dimple, put his arms around him and ask him what he laughs about. Again, Auston has been thinking a lot lately.

 

Auston has a plan, kind of. It implies researching and planning a date, asking Mitch out and a lot of faith.

 

It's only fair that Auston loses all his chill, and end ups making a mess.

 

The thing with Mitch has been going great, they have sex sometimes after games or practice or, really, whenever they feel like it; other time they just play videogames, or go out to eat either alone or with some of the guys in the team. It's great.

 

But sometimes Mitch 'suddenly’ remembers things and leaves, he's way more busy now than when they started this whatever the hell they do. The team has been noticing too, they chirp Mitch about having a secret partner and Mitch blushes and denies it… Auston isn't jealous, but it's bothering him.

 

It gets a little worse when they're together. One day the got together to catch up with one of the TV shows Mitch loves (Auston is really invested in the show now, he has to keep watching) but it's really distracting when Mitch phone keeps beeping with notifications and Mitch's giggles and laughs.

 

It's not jealousy, he's annoyed.

 

After a couple of days where this keeps happening, Auston just can't keep himself shut and asks:

 

“Are you seeing anyone?” Auston cringes because it comes out harsh, even though he was going for casual. Nothing to do about it now.

 

“What?” Mitch asks. Maybe asking in the middle of a COD game wasn't the smartest thing to do.

 

“Yeah, like, are you _seeing_ someone?” emphasis is your friend when you don't want to say 'are you dating someone and you're gonna break our whatever?’

 

“No” Mitch answers. And then “are you?”

 

“No”

 

“Cool”

 

They keep playing for a couple of minutes until Auston's character dies because he sucks at videogames, all of them. A minute after Mitch dies too. It seems on purpose but Auston is not going to call him out on it.

 

“Sooooooo” Mitch starts, turns away from the screen to face Auston “we're not seeing anyone”

 

“Nope” Auston is screaming internally, this is going somewhere and it could be good or bad.

 

“... I mean we're kinda seeing each other” Mitch drops his glance to the cushion he has on his lap, like it's the most interesting thing in the room.

 

Auston takes a deep breath and says “we could be _seeing_ each other”

 

Mitch looks at him, and there's something in his eyes, like he's as hopeful as Auston “yeah?”

 

“Yes”

 

“Okay” Mitch nods and takes his controller back from where he dropped it on the couch. The game starts again, when Mitch asks “just so we're clear, we are dating each other, right?”

 

“Oh my God Mitch, yes”

 

“Fuck yeah” Mitch drops the controller again and climbs on Auston lap, kissing him like his life depends on it.

 

They don't play more games that day.

 

* * *

 

 

Dating Mitch is more incredible than having sex with Mitch, mostly because Auston can stop telling himself that what they're doing is “bro stuff”.

 

Is not like they start kissing everywhere -neither of them is out to the world- but they can have a good morning and goodbye kiss without asking “what is this?”. Auston can play with Mitch's hand when they're watching a movie, Mitchy can say sappy things in an unironical way. All in all, is pretty great.

 

There's just one thing.

 

They haven't talked about it, but as an unspoken agreement, they haven't told the team, nobody knows. Well, Auston’s sister, Alex, knows; don't blame him he was freaking out. Also he's pretty sure Dylan Strome knows too: there are so many snaps from Auston's house that Mitch can send before arising questions.

 

The team doesn't seem to notice anything different, probably because Mitch was all over Auston (Auston looks for Mitch as much) before they started having sex . If Mitch hugs him, or climbs on his back, it's not really different from the normal or what he does with other guys.

 

Auston is okay with their situation, he likes Mitch and gets to kiss him whenever, or almost.

 

He doesn't really think about it until they go out a couple of weeks later. Marty invited some of them for dinner, nothing fancy, but some of the guys do bring their girlfriends and Auston notices things, he always does.

 

Like how easy is for Syd to lean on the couch and hug Marty, or how Connor can tell a funny story and then lean and kiss Lex.

 

Or how Mitch has to stop himself three times from taking Auston’s hand.

 

In a way, Auston feels like the team would accept them if they told them: they have been their teammates for quite some time and more than anything, they're friends. It's not like things are perfect but as far as Auston knows everybody is accepting.Of course, there's always the crippling feeling of fear, like coming out to his parents again, but then he sees normal things couples do in front of their friends and he wants that too, he wants it with Mitch.

 

Once the dinner is over, Auston goes with Mitch to his condo. They both have their separate apartments and spend nights there, but they also alternate between their two houses when they want to be together, be it because of sex or a hard lose, they like spending the night together. They're sappy like that.

 

When they finally arrive to the apartment, Mitch takes Auston hand and drags him to the couch.

 

“Whats up?” Mitch asks, which takes Auston by surprise.

 

“What?”

 

“You’ve been quiet, more than normal, and on the way back here I could almost hear the buzzing of your brain working” he says it half joking, but it's obvious he's worried.

 

“Just… we have never talked about telling people? And I was wondering where you stand in this?” Auston explains. For all that he wants to tell their teammates and all his family, he's aware this is not only his decision, Mitch has a say in this too.

 

“Oh!” Mitch looks surprised “I mean, am- I'm out to my family? And like a couple of my friends know too… some kinda suspect I'm dating someone but they haven't insisted”

 

“Dylan knows right?” Says Auston because he can see that bullshit lie from a mile away.

 

Mitch blushes and starts talking very fast “...yes but I didn't really tell him, he guessed it and he promised to not say anything to anyone, even Davo, ok maybe he told Davo but they know its secret and…”

 

“Mitch, dude, it's okay!” Intervenes Auston before Mitch runs out of air “that's actually where I was going. Just, it doesn't have to be a secret? At first we were only having sex so I didn't really told anyone because that's my private life, but, Mitch” Auston takes his hands because he wants to be really sincere with this “you're more than that, you're my boyfriend, and I want us to do normal dating stuff, or at least what we can” the _‘while we're closeted hockey players_ ’ goes without saying.

 

“You want to tell people?” It sounds more like a statement than a question.

 

“If you want, yeah” answers Auston “mostly my family and some friends, maybe the team?” He knows it's a lot, but he doesn't really want to hide it.

 

Mitch smiles, the soft smile that appears when he's gonna say something embarrassingly cute “Let's tell them babe” he says it with determination, it sounds happy.

 

Mitch takes him phone and starts typing right away “I'm gonna tell Dyls for real and Davo, and I should probably call mom and dad, oh and Chris!”

 

Auston is proud of a lot of things, but saying this, making Mitch this happy, it's in his top five of proud moments.

  
  
  
  


They do tell their families, which is nice because Auston can talk freely about Mitch to his mom; the only terrifying thing is that Mitch's family wants him to go for dinner with them soon. There's a big difference between meeting the parents as “the friend” and  as “the boyfriend”. But that's a worry for future Auston, right now they're focusing on other things: telling the team.

 

They don't want to make a big deal about it, it's just them but now they kiss.  They tell Marty and Mo first, mostly because they’re like their adopted dad’s (Mitch’s words not Auston’s) after practice, it consisted on Mitch blushing, Auston stuttering and then just dropping “We’re kinda dating”. Painfully awkward but worth it for the reassuring smile they get, after that it’s easier.

 

To be honest is easy because they send a message to their group chat saying “Hi, Mitch and me are dating, we wanted to let you guys know” following for the emoji of the boys holding hands and hearts courtesy of Mitch. Marty answers immediately to show his support and the guys follow his lead.

 

Next day in the locker room, some guys say congratulations and most of them chirp them, Auston feels really good during practice.

 

* * *

 

 

Auston wakes up late, it’s a day off after all, a truly day off because Mitch made him promise they would stay in and do nothing. Auston is very weak for Mitch.

 

There’s sounds coming from the kitchen, some kind of music, Mitch’s voice and plates moving around. Mitch likes to make breakfast, mostly because is the only thing he can do, he claims is the most important food of the day and that’s why he eats a lot in the morning. Auston rolls his eyes every time because Mitch eats a lot all the time.

 

Auston doesn’t notice until he’s halfway through his morning routine. It’s the toothbrush that gets him, which is funny because is a really small thing: Mitch has his toothbrush in his bathroom, besides Auston’s. It been there for a while now, but Auston gets a warm feeling, it’s domestic.

 

As Auston looks around he can see more things: the weird frutal shampoo Mitch likes to use (“treat yo’self Matts!”), his dirty hoodie in the hamper at the door, his charger in one of the bedside tables, and Auston knows Mitch has half his clothes in Auston’s closet. He doesn’t know how it happened, how they went from friends, to boyfriends, to this domesticity where they’re basically living together. It’s really fucking nice if Auston is sincere.

 

Auston doesn’t run to the kitchen because that would be unchill but he walks very fast, and once he’s there goes directly to Mitch.

 

“Hey babe, I’m making pancakes cause I do-….” Auston kisses him before the sentence is over. He just can’t wait, he needs to kiss Mitch and maybe make him feel as good, as loved.

 

It dawns on Auston, right mid-kiss, that he loves Mitch. He loves Mitch’s obnoxious laugh, and his terrible singing voice in the mornings, and the bitter taste of coffee when Auston kisses him after he drank one cup, even his ridiculous reading glasses he only wears at night when he’s really tired. It hits him like a train, that he wants to keep doing _this_ , for much more time.

 

“I love you” blurts Auston once they part from the kiss. Not an ounce of chill, but who cares at this point.

 

“I… Matts. wha- I” Mitch looks a little dazed, speechless and Auston high-fives himself mentally. He did that, left Mitch ‘What is silence?’ Marner speechless.  

 

“I love you Mitch, I just want you to know” Auston knows he has a smug smile on his face, but he’s sincere, he only wanted to inform Mitch about his feelings, because he learned his lesson, thank you very much.

 

Mitch smiles brightly “You motherfucker, had to tell me right now when I’m still not awake” Auston smiles and shrugs. “This pancake is burnt and it’s your fault, hope you realize that” and then “But I love you too”

 

Auston is sure he hasn’t smiled like this in years.

 

Tomorrow they have a game, more media compromises and team meetings, but for now, they’re alone, happy and in love. Things are pretty good.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. How to write smut? 
> 
> 2\. I talk a lot about angst and yet this kind of fics keep happening 
> 
> 3\. This fic started way different, my idea wasn't like this at all but ¯\\(ツ)/¯
> 
> 4\. Fun fact: during the jealousy scene, Mitch was texting Connor and Dylan who wanted him to stop pining. Connor was sending embarrassing pics of Dylan, because that's how he shows his love. 
> 
> 5\. Second fun fact: I thought of adding a scene where Dylan gives the "shovel talk" to Auston:
> 
> "If you hurt him, I'm gonna kick your ass"
> 
> "... do you realize I'm heavier than you?" 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading, let me know about missing tags or mistakes!


End file.
